When Twilight Meets Bollywood
by Aranel Mereneth
Summary: What happens when on Bella’s first day at Forks High, she gets a dancing Edward, a singing Jasper and an acrobatic Emmett mixed with a whole dancing school and lots of corny yet cool music? Bollywood Twilight, of course! OOC. My first fic, plz be nice!


**WHEN TWILIGHT MEETS BOLLYWOOD =P**

Summary: What happens when on Bella's first day at Forks High, she gets a dancing Edward, a singing Jasper and a acrobatic Emmett mixed with a whole dancing school and lots of corny yet cool music? Bollywood Twilight, of course! OOC. My first fanfic, please be nice!

I TRIED translating some Indian songs into English... I hope it kinda makes sense! Lol so that everyone can understand them. Just a little one-shot to experiment with ... please R/R! =)

~*~

**BPOV:**

The entire school's eyes were upon me, again, as I entered the cafeteria. My first day at Forks High School wasn't exactly the best of experiences with a puppy-dog Mike Newton following me around, accompanied by the oily, pimply, over-enthusiastic Eric Yorkie. I shuddered at the thought and buried it at the back of my mind as I briskly trotted over towards the wonderful food awaiting me.

I smiled timidly as I strode over and took my seat at the round cafeteria table between Angela and Jessica, who were in a heated debate with Tyler Crowley over what to write in the school newspaper feature. I had already made it clear I was definitely not to be mentioned in there.

As I took a bite of my celery, five inhumanly, beautiful people glided through the doors of the cafeteria. There were three males and two females, all absolutely flawless and gorgeous.

"Who are they?" I asked the classmates at my table.

Jessica straightened up, ready to share her gossip regarding the five beautiful people who were now gracefully floating towards their table, all hand in hand except for one, the tall male, who was slightly muscular, with a perfectly chiselled jaw, red lips, and a unique shade of bronze hair, accompanied with extremely pale and flawless skin and honey gold eyes which the rest of his family seemed to share.

"Those are the Cullens, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice!" Jessica exclaimed. "They don't talk to anyone much though, keep to themselves most of the time. They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, and they're all like together together, which is kinda weird, coz they all live together! Oh and Edward by the way, he doesn't like, date, at all. So there's no point even bothering to think about it. Apparantly, no one here is good enough for him!"

Angela sighed as she took one last glance at the Cullens and returned to picking at her lasagne. The Cullens seemed to be avoiding everyone's gazes who were fixed upon them like a hawk watching its prey. I turned around and observed them once more, they were all so beautiful! I locked eyes with the bronze haired Adonis, Edward and looked down immediately after, blushing. I saw the large, dark haired, muscular Cullen, probably Emmett, guffaw at my reaction, which led to more blood pooling to my cheeks. I saw the blonde haired male Cullen, Jasper stiffen at this. The short, pixie like female Cullen who must be Alice laughed, her voice resembling the tinkling of bells as the blonde haired female Cullen, Rosalie, who was drop dead gorgeous, with a model figure, shook in laughter and smiled, showing off all her pearly white teeth.

Edward however remained staring at me. Cue blush number twenty three.

The bell rang for class. I checked my timetable, Biology with Mr. Banner. I sighed as I began to gather my belongings to head off to class when suddenly, the sound of the bell developed into a catchy rhythm of drums. The beat had everyone confused and all the students stared in shock as the Cullen family made their way to the centre of the cafeteria and began shaking their hips. I saw most of the student body's jaws drop in amazement.

Suddenly, Mike Newton appeared up behind me and began singing, as he placed his hands on my shoulders and rocked me side to side, a cheesy smile on his face.

"Let's go down to the girls to the front, to the back, to the middle, to the left, to the right. We're gonna take you on a bad boy flight, try and rip the mic from us tonight!"

What. The. Hell.

Tyler tied a turban on his head and began jugging his shoulders up and down, arms outstretched, fingers pointing upwards, like in those Bollywood (Indian) movies on tv!

Jessica strutted up to Mike and began to sing: "Aye hip hopper come dance with me, aye hip hopperrrrrr!"

Pretty much the entire school was dancing now, with the exception of me.

Boys began doing cartwheels and jumping over one another off tables to the beat of the music through the school speakers, while the girls moved their hips up and down, side to side according to the beat of the drum.

"That girl is so dangerous, dangerous, she's a bad girl!" Emmett sang at the top of his lungs as he twirled Rosalie around, causing many of the students to block their ears.

"Dontcha wish your girlfriend was HOT like ME! Dontcha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? DONTCHA!" Rosalie sang as she swung her hips, causing most of the male population to forget their dance steps and stumble over one another.

"Come on, DJ turn the music up. To the helicopter, to the motorcycle, to the bow and arrow ... DJ turn the music up!" Jasper sang as he and Alice skipped to the centre of the circle students had created, ripping his shirt off and flinging it in the air, which made Lauren Mallory faint at the sight of his muscles.

"Yeah baby rock the dance floor, rock the dance floor! Baby rock rock rock rock ROCK!" Alice sang in her high, tinkly voice.

"WHERE'S THE PARTY TONIGHT?" Edward sang loudly.

"Somewhere down the road!" the boys sang after him.

"WHERE'S THE PARTY TONIGHT?" Edward repeated, grinning.

"On the dance floor!" the girls finished.

"Dance with me baby won't you dance with me all night, move your body body body right up to mine!" Edward sang as he strutted over to me. WAIT! Strutted? To... ME? Oh crap.

My breathing momentarily stopped as he stood right up against me and grabbed my waist, singing, "I WANT TO GO DANCING..."

"WHERE'S THE – " Emmett echoed.

"-PARTY TONIGHT" the boys completed.

"I WANT TO SCREAM AND SHOUT..."

"WHERE'S THE-"

"-PARTY TONIGHT!!!!!!!"

The lights suddenly dimmed and a disco ball flashed above as the whole school began dancing in unison once more, as the traditional drum beats filled the cafeteria. Even Mr. BANNER along with Mr. Varner were DANCING on the TABLE!

Oh hell no.

"Come on Bella! DANCE! WOOO!!" Jess called to me.

Oh no.

I gotta get outta here before I go mad.

No school does this in the middle of... SCHOOL! Gah! I must be going mad that's right, been watching too many Bollywood movies with my friend Sarah...

"DO THE TWO STEP BHANGRA! YEAH! CMON! WOOO!!!"

Must. Get. Out. NOW!

I pushed through all the students... and teachers... dancing and falling off tables partying like no tomorrow towards the exit.

The bell sounded again.

The lights came on, disco ball stopped spinning, and all the teachers and students adjusted their clothes, blank expressions as they gathered their belongings and headed off to class like absolutely nothing happened. Like they weren't partying literally like crazy people less than one minute ago.

Angela stared bemused at my expression of shock, disbelief and confusion.

"What's wrong Bella?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward Cullen stride straight past me, acting as if he hadn't even seen me in my entire life.

"Now I understand why Renee made me live in Phoenix my whole life."

FIN.

~*~

Good or bad?

Personally I thought it was pretty okay...

Hopefully I will write another one-shot of something else Twilight soon, something more serious lol. I won't be writing any proper, longer fanfictions due to my school work. But hopefully I can get around to writing something in the holidays one day! =)

This was just a bit of fun, a crazy idea that popped into my head after I had 3 kitkats in a row! Hehe.

Now dear readers, click that green review button! =D


End file.
